The Phone Call
by Andrew Roach
Summary: Alex is home alone when the rest of the family is out enjoying theirselves. He has stayed home alone before, but never has he come across this before!


**The Phone Call**

It was around eight o'clock at night. Alex was on the couch watching re-runs of my favorite show; Viral Video Film School. In his left hand was a cold bowl of fudge ripple ice cream. He continually scooped sweet spoonfuls of ice cream and allowed his eager mouth to engulf the frosty treat. Alex was home alone. His dad had taken his mom out to a dinner for an early Christmas present and his sisters were both at their friend's houses. The particular episode of Viral Video Film School was about taxes. In the episode, the host of the show, Brett Erlich, would review humorous or unintelligent segments of video and would make humorous and smart remarks. Alex of course, found this a very entertaining show to watch. SO ANYWAYS, the sky was darkened, though through the sliding glass doors that lead to the patio, he could see the moon illuminate the gray clouds and what now appeared as dark blue blanket that hovered above. His dog Blake laid at his feet, curled up, trying to steal the heat from his legs. Though in all fairness, it was very comfortable to feel his warm hair on his own skin, especially in such a frigid time of year.

Alex smoothly slid Blake off his feet, which enabled him to move easier and get up. For he had finished his once heaping bowl of pleasant ice cream. He scooped the remaining ice cream that had melted and let it dribble into his mouth before putting the bowl away in the sink. Alex then walked to a straw chest that was packed in the corner. On top of it lay a stack of blankets that had no other place to be placed. He grabbed a fuzzy, warm blanket that was green and had the picture of a panda eating bamboo on it. He wrapped himself in it and felt the relief of the temperature he was trapping in with him. Alex then flopped effortlessly back onto the couch, causing Blake to spring up in surprise from his peaceful slumber. Alex was unaware at first that Blake was there, but he smiled and left it at that. Blake returned to Alex's side shortly after.

A half hour had passed, Alex began to gradually grow tired from being comfortable for a period of time. After the nine o'clock re-run that appeared on the television screen, Alex finally cracked. His eyes slowly closed, fluttered open, and then closed again. After about fifteen minutes of sleep, Blake's head suddenly perked up. Though Alex remained asleep. Blake had heard a huge crashing noise, but yet Alex didn't seem to. Blake heard what sounded like the sliding glass doors opening, though when he looked, they hadn't opened. Blake started to panic, and suddenly a small, minor gust lingered into the room. Blake whimpered in concern and started pawing at the couch in an attempt to alert Alex. Though Alex wouldn't wake up. Then, the sound of rain pelting the roof was heard. Though yet when Blake looked out through the sliding glass doors to see the pool, now ripples formed in the water. Blake suddenly was eaten by fear a million times more once his K-9 brain adjusted to what was going on even more than before. He began to bark ferociously in attempt to frighten the possible "assailant", though when he let out his first mighty bark, his body became numb and he collapsed. No energy remained in his limp body. The dog was breathing, but clearly very exhausted. Now they were all asleep, meaning the purple mist slowly rising from Blake's dog food was undetected…..

The phone then began to ring. The phone was very defective, it's ring was way louder than it should be yet scratchy at the same time. Though this irritating sound woke a very groggy Alex. He scooted up to sit up straight and finally realized that the phone was ringing, and his head began to ache from the relentless sound. "Shut up!" He snapped at the phone viciously, but then he took into consideration that it was an inanimate object, so he stood up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and waited for a response. All he got was the last sound he'd want to hear when he was home alone. The sound of heavy breathing. "Hello?" He asked. Then, the most familiar, yet devastating thing he will ever hear sounded from the phone. "I wanna play a game Alex." said a man in a croaking voice. Alex let out a girly scream of terror that he would not have made if someone else was there. He then hesitantly whipped the phone at the wall and turned around before he could watch it shatter into pieces. Like a frightened school girl, he slithered under the table, which made him eye-level with the bowl of dog food. He saw the purple mist flutter above the bowl and his eyes popped out of his head. The mist suddenly started to rapidly expand, filling the room and blowing into his nose and mouth. He then collapsed out of instant exhaustion.

When the parents of Alex arrived at the house, they were only greeted by one soul. Blake trotted happily towards the mother, considering the dad hated dogs and couldn't stand the presence of Blake. "Where's Alex?" asked the father, looking around. He had gotten him a Butterfinger (his favorite candy) on the way back when they stopped for gas. Little did they know that thousands of miles away, Alex sat in darkness, mortified.


End file.
